


Sleep Habits

by HamandChiise



Series: Junker Trash [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, based on shit my junkrat does, junkers sleeping, sleep stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamandChiise/pseuds/HamandChiise
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog have strange sleeping habits.First Chapter on Roadhog, the second on Junkrat.





	1. Roadhog

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on stuff that real people (aka, me and AceCasinova) both do when we sleep. We figure the Junkers are probably similar.
> 
> I wrote this first chapter, AceCasinova's got the second.

“Oi Roadie…” A voice broke the silence. In the still night, in a soft bed, of course it had to be broken by Junkrat’s high, shrill tones bothering Hog. A mission gone well, food and loot was theirs to be had and a well furnished safehouse. Why couldn’t everything go well and Junkrat pass out from sheer gluttony? No, things weren’t ever that simple.

Roadhog gave no response. Not even a grunt from the large body currently sharing bedspace and body warmth. He was tired, looking to get some shuteye and humoring him would be the fastest way to to a long conversation with a lack of sleep. He didn’t want any part of that, or once he really fell asleep for him to be woken up by the other for not answering a question in their conversation they left behind hours ago (it had happened before).

“Roadie, I know yer awake. Yer breathing’s different. You haven’t fallen asleep yet~” A poke to his middle didn’t disturb him, but Junkrat’s words did. What did that mean, his breathing was different?

“How so?” He asked, opening an eye to blink down in the darkness at the demolitions expert. Junkrat sat up on an elbow, grinning at Hog. Hog lamented giving up that he’d really been faking sleep, Junkrat must have guessed or something, it was so obvious.

“Weell, Hoggie my dear. When yer getting ready to fall asleep when yer all still, and then yer actually doing it… you sorta-” He reached his hands around, getting against Roadhog’s torso to demonstrate this,

“You kinda twitch? There’s a jerk where yer arms close up around whatever. If it's me, or a pillow or nothin, they kind of close against it.” The demonstration in the low light was sufficiently unsettling to earn a frown from the bigger Junker, but Jamie kept going, undeterred.

“Then right after that there’s a few seconds of REAL heavy breathing, that’s kinda concerning… it sounds like when you don’t got enough air in ya, when you have one a them attacks cause a yer asthma. Or like when you get shot in the gut and I gotta dig em out….”

Junkrat looked so flippant about this description as he was explaining it. His tone was casual, he was moving his hand with an air of nonchalance… but Roadhog couldn’t think of a more strange and disturbing thing to hear someone describe about another person. Maybe it was because it was so intimate a thing, to know how you sounded when you were falling into a state of increased vulnerability… or maybe it was that it didn’t sound pleasant to listen to, the whole process of the twitch, jerk and then the rough, labored breathing.

Either way, Roadhog felt a sense of unease crawl ponderously through his very soul. Eventually, Junkrat seemed to realize this, especially since Roadhog’s face was very expressive without his mask.

“What, what’s wrong? It ain’t nothing bad, ‘S just the way ya sleep! I was worried at first ‘cause I thought ya weren’t getting air in, but now I know better it’s not bad, real soothing. You even out too, after the first few seconds- back to normal like.” Roadhog’s brow didn’t descend from its perch on high, clearly disbelieving.

“Why do you even know what I sound like sleeping?” He asked, feathers still quite ruffled.  
Junkrat snorted, as if the answer was obvious. “You know I don’t sleep a lot- so I end up listening to you go from awake to asleep.” Well, the answer was rather obvious. It didn’t make it any less jarring to hear though. It was like being spied on.

“A course, there was that one time where you tugged me tight to you and you were dead asleep. Called your name an everything and you didn’t respond. Thought you were gonna squeeze me till my filling popped out!” With that, Junkrat collapsed into laughter. 

Roadhog’s nose flared and he just let out a groaning sigh. Great, just great. Junkrat had being unsettling and creepy down to a fine art. Hog was going to have to be self-conscious of how he slept from now on around the other.

With that, they settled down to sleep again and all was quiet.

“Wait, what was I gonna ask you before all this?”

A long sigh followed.


	2. Junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat on the other hand, is a pretty quiet sleeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written entirely by AceCasinova. 
> 
> Go ahead and follow him on his blog, as seen here: acecasinova.tumblr.com

Silence was a rare , precious thing in Hog's life now.

Before he had agreed to be Junkrat's bodyguard, there had been plenty of it. Long stretches of nothing but the thrum of his bike and the strain of his breath. But one deal later, and nearly every waking hour was filled with chatter, ramblings, laughter or just... Noise.

But Hog adjusted, somewhat. Learned to sleep with small noises- told Rat off about being considerate. And when they left the Outback and no longer needed to keep watch in shifts every night? Well, he pulled the younger man down, hemming and hawing, to get a decent, well earned rest. He might not be conscious for it, but it was quiet. Peace.

Until one night, he woke up.

It had been a good score- easy but lucrative, and the action of it had actually and miraculously worn his companion out. They had a secure, decent safe house, and only the most base and expected complaints about sleeping had been given.

Hog wasn't even sure what had roused him, and for a moment, he thought it could be Rat. Perhaps trying to sneak out of the bed or, maybe, just trying to take a leak. But his weight was still there- nestled up against the larger man's side. Just like he had been when Hog had coaxed him into the bed.

Exactly like he had been-

There was a sinking moment as Hog realized how still the younger man really was. Was he even breathing?  
The thought crossed Hog's mind, but a finger in front of Rat's mouth and nose proved he was. Even in the moonlight, he could hardly see the smaller, bumpy rib cage moving- but now that the panic had settled, he had to marvel at the peace and quiet. That someone as loud and active as Junkrat could be as still as death seemed ridiculous. And yet- none of Hog's movements had shown any sign.of disturbing him at all.

A mental note to remember the quiet and a sigh later, Hog settled back down against the pillows. Quiet was nice, but right now, sleep was better.


End file.
